


Red Shoes

by foxinschlox



Series: MikoTotsu Week 2014 [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinschlox/pseuds/foxinschlox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for MikoTotsu Week. 12/13 : Family. [ Anna once decided that she would pick up a hobby of her own. Only she had no idea what that would be... ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Shoes

Inspired by Totsuka's hyperactive charisma, Anna once decided that she would pick up a hobby of her own. Only she had no idea what that would be.

She pricked a fork into the little plate of crêpes set before her and turned the thought over in her head

“I could teach you how to cook, easy,” Totsuka licked a spot of whipped cream from the back of one hand.

“Or you could try herb gardening,” Kamamoto's expression became very serene, “it's a good time of the year for that.”

“Or wake boarding !”

“Calm down !” the voice shouting from the back freezer room anticipated Yata's fists coming down on his bar and shaking everything on it, impeccably timed.

The little girl took a dainty bite of raspberry from the topping of her breakfast.

Totsuka encouraged her with a tilt of his head,  
“Anything really, and we can make it happen.”

“Yeah 'xcept for anything like your last hobby.”

“That was just a four day workshop, besides I already told you guys a million times – it wasn't stripping,” Totsuka pointed with his spatula, matter-of-factly, “Pole dancing is a very common exercise routine now.”

“Bet it is.”

In silence, Anna had been staring blankly the little tv mounted up on the shelf until something sparked her momentary interest. Something elegant, something with vibrant red, flowy costume. She pointed to the pair of ballerinas dancing a pas de deux across the screen. This is what she decided. Momentarily.

Totsuka's smile grew mile wide and crooked with cute ideas. 

…...  
….  
…

Before Anna could realize the sort of natural disaster she'd turned loose, she found herself surrounded in the carnage of bags and wrapping tissue and fancy shoe boxes strewn all over in its wake.  
Lined up there were several pairs of little slipper flats, and there were camisoles and wraps and leg warmers and leotards complete with sheer, glittery skirts.

Mikoto came wading through all the discarded tissue and wrappings, lost to whatever was going on.  
All the little girl appeared to care about was a pair of red satin pointe shoes, fresh out of the box and terribly stiff, with their long ribbons undone where she had slipped them onto her feet. They had been a magnificent impulse buy; Anna was forbidden to actually use them. She'd already fallen over once trying to walk in them behind her ever-careful guardian's back.

“Her first lesson is tonight,” Totsuka was practically glowing.

King didn't look any less confused.  
“When'd this happen?”

“Anna decided she wanted to start ballet this morning.”

Girl and King exchanged glances; she was still trying to criss-cross tie the red ribbons around her ankles.

“He put you up to this?” 

“I decided,” she replied with only a touch of hesitation. And that was that.

Totsuka's gentle hands brushed back her hair and pinned it all up into a messy bun. Strands of white spilled out just so; her bangs were getting long and it was almost time for him to cut them again. Time for a change.

“It's always best to try new things ~”

When the time finally came to try this new thing, however, Anna refused leave without the Red King close at her side. She couldn't be bargained with or bribed at that point. He had no choice but to come along. No dance lesson would probably mean a disappointed Totsuka, and perhaps that was the motivation for both of them all along.

Anna held Mikoto's hand tight all the way to the studio and into the wide room with its mirrored walls. Everyone's eyes were suddenly on them. There were other girls her age here, a flock of them all staring.  
She wasn't afraid of them, but it wasn't as if she anticipated how to react to their whispering and high pitched laughter. Anna was too used to being surrounded by guys only, much less children her own age. 

“You're on time for once,” the ballet instructor called out upon recognizing Totsuka. She greeted them warmly, even when Anna inched back just a step.

The pink bag carrying dance shoes slung over Mikoto's shoulder didn't take any edge off of his threatening appearance. The instructor managed a smile as she came under his intense inspection. Out of all the worried, hyper-involved parents she had ever come across, this one seemed like a whole different animal.

After introductions – always troublesome for Mikoto – she skipped right ahead to the “Oh! you're... I've heard so much about you.”

The Red King's brow rose to the tune of Totsuka's sudden, uneasy laugh.  
It was a fitting moment for the instructor's attentions fall to her potential student. 

She knelt down to speak with Anna,  
“We're going to begin in a moment if you'd like to join us. This is everyone's first lesson, so there's no need to be nervous.”

The girl only blinked, wide eyed at her.

“Right then. I'll give you a moment to decide.”

The instant she turned her back to tend to the other girls Totsuka felt Mikoto's quietly distressed stare bearing down on him.

“You trust this woman?”  
He swore the Red King had never sounded so grave about anything before.  
The tighter Anna clung to him the more protective his energy reacted – successfully feeding off of each others' anxiety.

“Miss Ōe was my yoga instructor for a few months. She teaches all sorts so she's very good at what she does. It'll be fine– promise promise.”  
Totsuka held out a pinky finger to cross with Anna's once she tentatively reached out to him.

A double promise was sacred between the two of them and it was enough to get Anna to let go of her stronghold. Little slippered feet padded out to join the group. She looked behind twice to make sure they were still there like promised for the first lesson. Side by side, settled down on a bench against the back wall together. Totsuka waved. King nodded his approval. Between them she could see their hands threaded together discreetly and was comforted enough to keep going.

The pianist began the first few bars of their very first routine. A simple lesson in carriage and balance.  
Anna observed the others a moment, hesitant to join the lineup.

“I like your hair,” one of the girls announced aloud. Another shhh'ed her. 

Uncertain of what to do, Anna stiffened until he girl who had spoken to her first insisted they stand in line next to each other. The instructor counted off one-two-threes for a stretching exercise. Anna followed suit, balancing her best on one pointed leg.

“She is lovely, hm.”  
Totsuka had been sighing too much. Under the oversized sleeve of his sweater he brushed his thumb over Mikoto's hand in light rhythm.  
“And as brave as King.”

“Don't say shit like that - else the kid'll turn out a basket case for sure,”  
Mikoto's voice sank down. Last thing he ever wanted to consider was Anna becoming anything like him.  
It was impossible anyway. She was already too wise; the past, her powers made her careful. And terribly wise. Mikoto had never known either of those virtues for as long as he had lived.

“Try not to worry so much.”  
That soothing voice snapped him out of darkening thoughts.  
King caught Totsuka's palm tight in the same hand and rubbed back. 

“Thank you for coming along,” his vassal said formally, “I think she should be able to do things like this more often.”

“Almost like just us isn't good enough for her.”

“Now that's not what I meant, King. Don't be selfish.”

Mikoto huffed.  
And they watched their reserved princess – who once seemed more doll than human – warm up to the group around her, though she kept quiet as could be. First, second, third and fourth positions required all her concentration to get just right.

The end of the lesson dissolved into an intermingling of dancers and parents who'd come to pick them up. Totsuka had already found another of his species – the talkative dance mom – to chat along with. 

Within moments, however, the intermingling became very uneven. Once it was clear his presence was not a threat Mikoto had an entirely different effect on the crowd of small girls all huddled around him. Anna did little in the way of mediating their squealing, giggling and pulling.  
After realizing, Totsuka motioned nervously for him to cut out the bright hot aural energy rising from his head and shoulders – Mikoto's first unconscious response to being ambushed and surrounded. The girls screamed, excited, and tugged on his arms more to see if they could get the fire thing to happen again.  
At that point his eyes said it all : save me.

“Your dad's scary,” Anna's new friend laughed.

None of this amused Anna. In fact, she wore the faintest look of worried annoyance, resuming a tight cling to her Red King's side.

Totsuka had to rescue them both.

…...  
….  
…

“Do you want to come again next week?”  
On their walk home, Totsuka remembered to ease up on her this time. He'd already pushed her enough.  
“It's alright if you don't. We're so proud of you for trying it out.” 

Anna took several things into consideration and a long, thoughtful moment before making her next decision. 

“Mikoto doesn't have to come next time,” she stated, matter-of-fact.

Totsuka cupped a hand over his mouth. This little bout of jealousy was giving him energy.  
“Oh? Does King cause too much trouble?”

She didn't waste a moment nodding yes.

“Too cold,” uttered Mikoto between a lazy smirk.


End file.
